Provided herein are methods and devices related to electrophysiological measurement over a complex-shaped biological surface, such as the brain. Specially configured devices are conformable and provide the ability to measure complex spatio-temporal waveforms over relatively large areas of the brain, including in areas requiring high device bendability such as between brain hemispheres.